Trapped in a Pokemon World
by NerdsRule
Summary: When Dende and NerdsRule trap the Z gang in the World of Pokemon what crazy misadventures are they going to have. And who the heck is Doramaster? Featuring: Frying pan of Doom, a new chibi, an eating contest, and a whole lotta torture! Read and Review.


Dragonball Z, Pokémon, and NerdsRule Present...

Trapped in a Pokémon World

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Pokémon.

Claimer: If you use NerdsRule in any of your fanfics, unless I give you permission, you'll be sued and screwed!

* * *

Prolouge

At one of Bulma's parties or whatever the heck it is...

"Hey, it's me NerdsRule. Dende and I need you guys at the Lookout A.S.A.P." NerdsRule called. "We have an emergency."

"Goku, could you IT us there?" Bulma asked.

Goku was currently eating a pie the size of a table so he was no help unless...

WHACK!FRYING PAN SMACK !

"Goku, IT us to the lookout." Chi-Chi said in the sweetest voice possible.

"Oww." Goku moaned as he nursed a unusually large bump on his forehead. "Okay, let's go."

When they got to the lookout, NerdsRule and Dende were pacing in a circle and mumbling things. NerdsRule, the tall black girl with hair black as a crow, had a Pokemon shirt, Pokemon bandana, and was holding a Pokeball. They walked in a circle thirteen time until a certain Saiyan Prince got impatient.

"Why are we here pathetic human girl?" Vegeta scowled.

"Oh," NerdsRule said just noticing the Z folks. "Well, one, I have achieved SSJ 100.9 and could make Earth explode with one blink. Two, Dende and I are worried."

"About what?" The chibis asked in unison.

"The Pokemon world in peril!" Dende said overdramatically.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Shouted the chibis, Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Videl. Bulma and Chi-Chi just looked confused.

"Where's the problem?" Videl asked.

"Articuno, Entei, Mew, Mewtwo, Moltres, Raikuo, Suicune, and Zapdos are loose in Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova." NerdsRule explained.

"What about the orange league islands?" Gohan asked. "Why aren't they attacking there?"

"'Cause no one cares about the orange league islands."Trunks replied. "The season was only eleven or so episodes."

"Actually," NerdsRule corrects "Ash is too distracted on the orange league islands. He's having a super bombastic party on the orange island where they met Tracey. Today, four years ago, Ash and Pikachu met."

"So Ash is..." Goku says then begins counting on his fingers "Fourteen?"

"Yes. Though, the pokemon series began in 1998 and it's 2012 as we speak so he's like twenty-four." NerdsRule said.

"Wouldn't that drive us back to fourteen because 2,012 minus 1,998 equals 14." Trunks said.

"But wasn't he ten in 1998?" Videl asked

"Oh." Goten said looking enlightened.

NerdsRule then got focused. "Anyway's... Ash is gonna need major help. Even with all of his friends. So I am going to send you to the Pokemon world."

"Awesome!" Goku, Gohan, and the chibis cheer.

"Finally. I'll get to show the other baka that he's not unbeatable! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down, Veeg. Wait is Ash the other baka? Ash is awesome, Veeg!" Goku said.

"Don't call me Veeg, Kakkarot." Vegeta said teed off.

"Don't call me Kakkarot, Veeg." Goku said also mad.

"Wait, when are we leaving to go to the PokeWorld? Videl asked. School ended next week. She was a senior so she'd never have to show up again.

She was also looking forward to being crowned salutitorian. Of course Gohan was gonna be valadictiorian. The guy got perfect scores on his entrance exams so everyone gave up _that _dream, hence every smart person went for the second best.

"Next Saturday. The process of taking you takes a while to get it ready to go so I'll get it ready while you enjoy your lifes." NerdsRule said. "By the way, I need the dragon radar if you'd please.

Goku ITed somewhere and came back two second later with the dragon radar.

"Thanks." NerdsRule said "Goodbye."

* * *

Part Two: IMing

Nerdybirdy: can u IM rite now

Torchicgirl32: yes

Nerdybirdy: what about the others its important

Piplup23: what up

Masterboy18: yo

breeder12: hey

Watergirl9: hi

Max: hello

Connisuer3: greetings

dragon22: max is that really your IM name

Max: maybe

Nerdybirdy: the dragonball zers need your help

breeder12: Y

Nerdybirdy: they got sent away from earth cuz they dont think hercule beat cell

Torchicgirl32: why didnt hercule try to stop the banishing of his daughter

Nerdybirdy: He didn't know. Can the Zs stay wit month

Max: does anyone object

Two minutes later

Nerdybirdy: i think that's a yes.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Newest Chibi

Read and Review no flames please,

NerdsRule

P.S. Doramaster is coming next...


End file.
